Lost Season Three Passed the Point of no return
by emss
Summary: As Jack, Sawar, and Kate are forced on a walk to their doom, Locke and the others at camp suit up for a battle that will decide the fate of all. Nothing is as it seems, everyone wheres a mask...and everyone runs...


Episode One; Bursting out, Breaking down

Part one

And Michael stepped on the boat….and he sailed away, with those tear bleeding eyes…like puppy eyes, or a child's eyes. Yeah….he was sorry…

And yet, Kate still sat there, bound, and gagged, and so close to death she only had to close her eyes to see the other side. Jack looked like he would put a bullet Michael's skull. Soyar simply looked like he always did…like he was about to rip everyone's head off.

In some sort of strange desperation, she looked at Jack, as if he had comforting words….as if he had a plan to get them out of there.

He shook his head, and weakly muttered through the gag, "o pan…"

No plan…Her heart sunk into a deep black despair….and suddenly an other threw a black bag over Jack's face! Tom walked up to Soyar with one….

"AHH!" Soyar roared! He got to his feet but Tom kicked him in the ribs, and gave a sick chuckle. He threw the bag on his head…

And then a third other threw one on Kate.

She suddenly felt two pairs of hands close over each of her arms. They squeezed her arms painfully! She was going numb!

One of the men punched her in the back. "Let's go, Princess." Said one of her guards. He had a nasty Alabama accent, in which would had been sweet, had it not been so husky, and raspy.

The second guard chimed in the taunting. "Yeah, we fixed up a place nice and cozy for yah, right Bill?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Ron,' said the other guard.

The Others dragged Soyar, Jack, and Kate on for hours. Soyar felt a icey wind hit his face….

His hands kept fidgeting. That Tom idiot gripped one of his arms, and another man had the other on his left. Was that man carring a riffle? No, not a pistal, a riffle! You could do more damage with one of those!

Where was Jack? Where was Kate?

But the answer came quickly….

"She won't speed up," said Ron, just behind him!

"Get up!" Bill sneared. "GET UP! OR I'LL SHOCK YOU WITH THIS!"

Soyar heard a loud slap! A blue buzz!

"AHHHHHHHH!'

Kate screemed in agoney!

And it all happened so fast! Tom ssuddenly let gogo of Soyar! He started curseing! And Kate kept cring…cring…!shouts….shouts….

"THIS SI IT!" Soyar shouted! And all of a sudden, Soyar was no longer just a man! His face was hotter then a nuke, and his ears were as red as blood. And he was a beast! With all he was worth, he stretched out his hands! And the bins were broken!

He through the bag off his head! He spun on his heal, kicked the man with the riffle, and knocked him out with the ubtt of it!

Ron raised cocked his gun!

BANG! BANG!

Soyar dove on top of Kate and tore the bag off her face! Ron ducked on the ground!

Bill took out a stick! He tapped it on Soyar…buzz….blue lights…

"AHHH!"

Electric shots spurred through Soyar's body! But he got to his feet! And with Kate his arms, he took off!

BANG! BANG!

Gun shots rang out from behind! And there was shouting!

"WHO THE HELL IS SHOOIING AT ME?" Ron roared. Both him and Bill were now lknealing on the ground.."

Henry, pistal in hand turned red. "What were you doing? Their runaways now! You stupid, stupid idot! We need them! Do you have any idea who I am:

Ron whispered something to Bill…

"I killed henry Gale…"

Bill's mouth dropped. He looked at Tom. "You ain't never tell us nothing about that!"

Soyar's feet hit the ground! Faster and faster he ran, with Kate on his back. Blood trickled down all his limbs Every limb ached….every step he took he felt like he broke every bone in his body! He had to stop sometimes to throw up blood.

Kate was crying. "I'm going to die….I'm going to die….I'm going to die…." Her voice became fainter….and fainter.

"NO YOU AIN'T! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

She whispered things under her breath….hacking…hacking…."I'm going to die."

"NO!" DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Put me down…please…"

Soyar dropped to his knees. POP! He felt his knee crack…and he fell face down on the ground. He gently layed Kate down on the ground, and stroked her hand through her hair.

"Pleaase, don't die," he whispered, in a voice that was not his own. He coughed, and wiped water from his eyes. "Don't leave me alone! I don't do good alone."


End file.
